warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 5
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 4 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 6}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 5. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Blaustern *Graustreif *Sandsturm *Weidenjunges *Spinnenjunges *Regenpfote *Rußpelz *Langschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Rabenpfote *Mikusch (nicht namentlich) *Riesenstern *Geißel *Lichtherz *Buntgesicht Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Feuer wird den Clan retten Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WolkenClan-Territorium **Baumgeviert **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Ginstertunnel ****Kriegerbau ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Lichtung ****Ältestenbau ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Heilerbau **Zweibeinerbrücke *Zweibeinerort *Rabenpfotes Scheune Tiere *Biene (nur im Original) *Maus *Fuchs *Kaninchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Entzündete Augen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, BlutClan, Frischbeute *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Junges, Ältester, Heiler *Zeit: Blattwechsel, Morgendämmerung, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "Bienen im Hirn haben" (nur im Original), "Bist du mäusehirnig?", "sich die Zunge geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 70: Der Satz "Firestar, are there bees in your brain?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern, sind da Bienen in deinem Hirn?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern, bist du verrückt?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 5 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 70: "(...) keine Katze mehr an ihn erinnert." - Vor dem Wort Katze müsste "lebende" stehen, da im Original die Rede von living cat ist (vgl. Seite 5 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 71: Das Wort gelogen vom Satz "Hatte der SternenClan etwa gelogen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 55 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 71: Das Wort verschwunden vom Satz "Ist verschwunden." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 56 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 71: "(...), dass ich diese Katzen einfach vergesse." - Statt vergesse müsste es "ignoriere" heißen, da im Original die Rede von ignore ist (vgl. Seite 56 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 71: Das Wort Bäume vom Satz "(...), weil nicht genug Bäume da waren?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 56 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 73: Der Satzrest "(...), over and over again?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 58 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 73: "(...) sich unter einem Hagebuttenstrauch zusammen (...)" - Statt Hagebuttenstrauch müsste es "Weißdornbusch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hawthornbush ist (vgl. Seite 58 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 73-74: Der Abschnitt "(...), skirting the edge of a field where the corn grew tall, beginning to turn golden in the sun. He spotted another mouse as it slipped between the stiff stems, pounced on it, and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Gulping down the last few mouthfuls he headed for the moors." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 58 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 74: "(...) gebadet, begrenzt von den Schatten (...)" - Statt begrenzt müsste es "verbahrt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bared ist (vgl. Seite 58 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 74: Der Satzrest "(...) more slowly (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 75: "Er wurde unruhig, (...)" - Statt er wurde müsste es "sein (Gesichts-)Ausdruck wechselte (zu)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his expression changed to ist (vgl. Seite 59 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 75: Das Wort blöden vom Satz "Und nimm deinen blöden Clan gleich mit!" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 60 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 75: "(...) nebeneinander mit erhobenen Schwänzen zurück (...)" - Statt mit erhobenen Schwänzen müsste es "mit in der Luft winkenden/wedelnden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von teir tails waving in the air ist (vgl. Seite 60 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 76: Die Wörter jetzt gleich vom Satz "(...), sich jetzt gleich um die Katzen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 60 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 76: Der Satz "Why don't you go to your den and rest?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Warum gehst du nicht in deinen Bau und ruhst dich aus?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Geh jetzt in deinen Bau und ruh dich aus." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 61 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 77: Das Wort hat vom Satz "Wenigstens hat sie ein gutes Auge." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 62 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 78: "(...), wie Feuer, das auf Eis trifft." - Statt das auf Eis trifft müsste es "und Eis zusammen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von fire and ice together ist (vgl. Seite 63 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 78: "(...) alle seine Krallen ausfahren, um jeden (...)" - Statt ausfahren müsste es "ausreißen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rip out ist (vgl. Seite 63 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 78: "(...), wie ein fallendes Blatt." - Statt fallendes müsste es "herabhängendes" heißen, da im Original die Rede von drooping ist (vgl. Seite 63 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen en:Firestar's Quest/Chapter 5 Kategorie:Verweise